Awkward Moments
by petite-yoyo
Summary: Well that was awkward... This is a group of one-shots of awkward moments between the gang.
1. The janitor's office Really?

**Uriah's POV**

I'm walking down the hall heading to the cafeteria for lunch. They are serving Dauntless cake today! I love that cake. It is my best friend, my other half, my partner in crime, my -

I'm brought out of my thoughts when I hear giggling coming from the janitor's closet. Being the gossip I am, I lean my ear against the door. There is obviously two people in there.

"Just do it. I need it. I need you!" I hear Tris moan. Whoa, I thought Tris wasn't a slut. She is new to 5FH and it is the first day of school so how would I now. She is real quick finding a fuck buddy. It is probably Eric or Peter.

"Are you sure?" Four asks. Wait a second. Why is Four in there?

"Positive. Please, I'm begging you. I'm becoming impatient," Tris demands. This is like a porno.

"Do you trust me?" Four questions.

"Of course," Tris replies.

Then I hear Four let out a humph and Tris moans loudly. This is just fucked up. In the janitor's office of all places, when they are serving Dauntless cake!

I barge through the door and am surprised by what I see. Four is holding Tris up from behind, off the ground, shaking her up and down. Tris's moans are now jumpy. All of a sudden, her back pops repeatedly. Four sets Tris down. Her eyes lock into my horrified ones. She smiles.

"Oh, hey Uriah," Tris chirps. She walks past me down the hall to the cafeteria.

 _Well that was awkward…_

* * *

 ** _There you have it! If any of you have any awkward ideas, plz pm me. I will update as ideas come to me._**

 **You lost the game, pineapples!**

 **petite-yoyo**


	2. Tea Stain

**Tris POV**

It's lunch time! _Cake for me, cake for I, cake for Tris!_ I chant in my head. Four and I have our fingers interlocked walking down the halls of 5FH. We have been together for awhile now. He is amazing. He is gentle, supportive, loyal, and he is _sexy_!

I am brought out of my thoughts when the cook asks if I want gravy on my chicken fried steak. I obviously say yes. I get some mashed potatoes, pears, and a piece of Dauntless cake. Four carries my lunch. Oh, how I love him…

We sit down at our table full of friends and they say some sort of hello.

"Four, why did you carry Tris's tray over here?" Uriah pipes.

"I told him I would let him copy my Calculus homework, if he carried my stuff around," I barge in.

Before anything else can be said, Valerie, the new girl in my class, spills her tea on Four. Four jumps and I try to hold in my laugh. It looks like he peed his pants.

"Oh, I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean to, Four. Let me help," Valerie squeaks out. She starts to rub his pants with a napkin. I am just shocked now.

"Hey, you can s-stop. I'm fine," Four stutters. Oh my gosh. He only stutters when he is turned on. I figured that out when we were making out once.

Valerie doesn't stop. In fact, she rubs faster. I am trying my best to not laugh.

"Val-erie, stop!" Four hisses. Valerie stops and backs up revealing his bulging manhood. She looks like she caught someone shitting in her spaghetti. Valerie slowly backs away, and then runs out of the cafeteria.

When she is out of sight, everyone at the table cracks up laughing except Four and I. Four is blushing and has a frightful look in his eyes.

"Four, how dare you get aroused by another girl? I thought you loved me!" I scream trying to not laugh. He looks ashamed. Now all eyes are on us. This is hilarious.

"Tris, I can't help it. I told her stop!" he pleads.

"We are over!" I yell. He has a tear in his eye. "I'm sorry, I just had to do it. I think it is absolutely hilarious that you got _aroused_. You deserve it for taking my cake last week." With that out of the way, I give him a quick peck on the cheek, and eat his cake. He is just sitting there dumbfounded.

Zeke admits, "Well, that was awkward…"

* * *

 **Hope you likey. MeMyMars gave me this idea. Thank you!**

 **Please PM me if you have any Awkward Ideas. You lost the game, pineapples!**

 **petite-yoyo**


End file.
